A Teacher's Knowledge
by Overlyinspired
Summary: Baki knows a young Gaara better than almost anyone else in the village. Pre-Chunnin Exams. Not Slash.


A/N: Not entirely sure where this came from. Oh well. I kinda like it anyway.

Disclaimer: Not owning anyone who appears or is mentioned in this. Nope.

"Baki-sensei, do we have to go?" Temari was clearly furious, struggling to tie her sash properly and failing. "Kazekage-sama just wants to show us off!"

"I know, I know." Baki took over tying the sash, expertly knotting it and settling the knot to hang at her hip.

"Why's he want us all of a sudden? He hasn't even asked how we were doing in more than a month," Kankuro was attempting to apply his puppeteer's face paint. Baki took over doing that too, easily finishing the pattern that Kankuro was trying so hard to complete.

"The Mizukage is visiting, and your father wants to show him the potential of an alliance. Gaara, do you have your gourd on?" Gaara, who was lurking in the corner, gave Baki a withering glare. "Gaara, please. Your Kazekage is expecting all four of us to be there," Gaara scowled and stood, hefting his gourd onto his back. It was almost comically big on the young boy, and he was struggling to fasten the sash that held the gourd on while standing. Baki walked over and held the gourd in place so Gaara could finish buckling the straps.

"Kankuro, help me with my hair," Temari said, sounding rather pitiful. She held four hair bands out to Kankuro, who sighed and took them.

"Kankuro, go put on your decent sandals. I'll do Temari's hair," Baki shooed Kankuro away, grabbing the hair bands and beginning to pull Temari's hair into its customary four pigtails.

"Where are my sandals?" Kankuro yelled from somewhere down the hall. Gaara headed the same direction that Kankuro had gone, a thin stream of sand already beginning to leak from the top of his gourd. Baki heard Kankuro yelp and then both Kankuro and Gaara both reappeared. The stream of sand was holding the sandals in front of Kankuro like a carrot in front of a mule.

"Thank you, Gaara. Temari, hold still. This is hard enough without you squirming," Temari huffed at Baki, but stopped moving. "Done. You've polished your fan, haven't you?"

"Of course, sensei," Temari hefted her iron fan, tucking it into the back of her sash so she could easily grab it over her shoulder. Baki absently noted that she had almost outgrown it. Kankuro grabbed Karasu and slung it over his back.

"Promise me that there will be no…displays…at this meeting. Your father will skin me if any of you cause any more trouble. You too, Gaara," Gaara rolled his eyes and huffed softly. "I know the Grass nin was insulting you, but a diplomatic incident was completely unnecessary." Gaara's eyes narrowed dangerously, and he began to examine Baki like one would a massive insect that had found its way into one's bed. Shukaku, having been completely repressed for about two days, was fighting its way out. Temari and Kankuro took nervous steps away from their younger brother and closer to Baki, who eased himself in front of them.

"Gaara?" Temari offered hesitantly. His attention abruptly shifted from Baki to her, and Gaara took a slow, deliberate step forward. Sand was beginning to surround him. Temari squeaked and ducked fully behind Baki, who made a vaguely reassuring noise and reached back to pat her shoulder.

"Gaara, you need to calm down. Gaara, ignore them. They're not a threat." Baki took a couple of steps forward, making a soothing sound as he reached for his youngest student. A whip of sand slammed into his arm, shoving it away from Gaara. Baki hissed softly. Blood was already welling up in the deep scrape. Gaara's eyes locked on the slowly beading blood. A low growl rose in the back of his throat, and he moved toward Baki, eyes still focused on the wound.

"Sensei, what do we do?" Kankuro asked, sounding close to panic. Baki risked a glance at him.

"Don't touch Karasu. Gaara will rip you both apart in a second," He breathed. Gaara had reached Baki's arm and was cautiously examining the wound he had made. Before Baki could react, the boy had closed his mouth over the scrape and begun to lap up what blood had formed.

"Sensei!" Temari squeaked.

"Hush!" Baki said, speaking as quietly as he could. "Get out of the room. Better yet, go to the ceremony. Tell your father that Gaara and I will get there as soon as we can." Sensing a possible objection, Baki continued. "I said go! If Gaara attacks, do you think you'll be of any use other than cannon fodder?" Kankuro and Temari were silent for a moment, and then Baki heard them slipping almost noiselessly from the room. Gaara's head shot up, distracted from the blood by the sounds of potential prey fleeing. Baki quickly clenched his hand into a fist, willing himself to bleed more. The fresh blood proved more tempting than fleeing prey, and Gaara settled back down to feed. Baki sighed and wrapped his free arm around Gaara. He received an angry hiss in response.

"Gaara, I know this isn't completely Shukaku acting up. You don't want to go to the ceremony," The soft sting of Gaara sucking on the wound paused for a moment, but quickly resumed. Baki gently released the strap holding Gaara's gourd on, allowing it to drop to the floor. Gaara flinched at the sound, but relaxed as Baki's hand settled between his shoulders. Baki sighed. "You can't avoid your father forever. He is the Kazekage."

Gaara looked up at Baki without removing his mouth from the scrape. His eyes were starting to blend into Shukaku's, a phenomena that left Baki distinctly disturbed. He ignored this, though, and began to rub careful circles into Gaara's back. Gaara snarled, deep in his throat, but didn't attempt to move away. Baki felt Gaara's teeth begin to bite into his skin as the demon attempt to control him, but years of the demon's abuse had given Gaara an iron will. He could keep Shukaku under control if he truly and completely wanted to, and if there were no outside distractions. Baki tightened his grip on Gaara, murmuring reassurances to the boy as he growled and snarled through his battle with the demon. When Gaara finally stilled, Baki gently removed his arm from Gaara's mouth. Gaara gave him a look that could almost be described as sheepish, if it were anyone but Gaara, before he hid his face in Baki's jounin vest. Baki sighed and wrapped his arms around Gaara, absently carding his fingers through the boy's hair. Small hands fisted themselves in Baki's shirt, and the jounin sighed. Who was the Kazekage to force his children to attend these events to show them off? They were more Baki's at this point than the Kazekage's. He was the one sheltering them, feeding them, and training them. None of the siblings had any personal loyalties to their father. Gaara tugged at Baki's shirt.

"Yes, Gaara?" Baki blinked in surprise as Gaara struggled to strap his gourd on and quickly stepped in before Gaara became too frustrated. Gaara permitted the help and moved toward the door, throwing a glance over his shoulder. Baki sighed. "Alright, Gaara. Let's go rescue your siblings," Gaara nodded and kept walking. Baki followed.

A/N:…Review?


End file.
